1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair grooming devices and more specifically to a hair grooming device that applies grooming and styling liquids to hair via a brush or comb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art teaches several devices used in hair grooming, each of which differs significantly in design and application from the present invention. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,691 issued to Yates on Sep. 9, 1963 discloses a device for grooming dogs, specifically a device that includes forced air hair drying for dogs. The device does not target human use in its design or function and does not dispense liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,250 issued to Walter et al. on Mar. 20, 1973 discloses a comb having a handle in which is situated a reservoir for water or other liquid, along with a hot air generating system for generating and blowing hot air on a user. While this device is intended for styling use, particularly style completion, it is not intended to perform the same functions as the present invention and does not have sufficient liquid storage nor the design to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,851 issued to Kain on Jun. 17, 1975 discloses a shampoo dispensing device that mixes shampoo with incoming water. The device is not designed to utilize various hair treatments which may color, relax, or otherwise treat hair prior to or after water use, such functions being inherent in many hair treatments and styling endeavors now in use. The device is not equipped with a pump needed for dispensing various hair treatment fluids.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a hair grooming device that provides for the advantages of the present invention. Therefore, a need exists for an improved hair grooming device, particularly one that includes all of the advantages of the present hair grooming device. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.